


Did You Hear?

by WitchipediaAus



Series: Jasphie [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Off-screen Deaths, POV Outsider, Romeo and Juliet AU, Vague angst, a story told through gossip really, or really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: He’s upset, you know.Upset. Why would he be upset?





	Did You Hear?

He’s upset, you know.

_Upset. Why would he be upset?_

Well, his parents for one. Oh, yes, everyone knows that. Our good King and Queen are two royal trash dumps, really.

_Is there another reason, besides that?_

Yes, there really is. His parents may be one reason, but we all know how to cope with that, especially him.

But...

_But?_

Did you see that prince, the one that visited a couple days ago?

_Yes, wasn’t there that fight? The families hate each other, don’t they? What was he even doing here?_

They were aiming for a treaty, I believe. That’s not the point though.

_What is your point, then?_

Well, haven’t you seen the way our Prince looks whenever he's mentioned?

_Now that you mention it..._

See? You see it, don’t you?

_I do. But what is there to do? The treaty didn’t work out, and there’s no way they’ll be trying again while they’re still young._

Yes. It is tragic, isn’t it, that he’s being traded off so young to that princess?

_She’s not that bad, I’m sure._

Well, no, but there’s that knight. You know, the one that’s always around her?

_What, do you think there’s something going on between them, too?_

Who’s to say?

Anyway...

_That’s enough talk of this for today. Don’t you have_ _errands_ _to run?_

Oh, right! See you later, then.

Did you hear, did you hear?

_Do you really believe those rumors?_

They’re in love, have faith!

_It’s been a day._

So? Compared to a loveless marriage with the princess, surely anything would be better! Even simple infatuation like this, right?

_Perhaps._

I hear the princess knows. Do you think the King and Queen do?

_Shh. Quiet down, someone could hear you. And does it matter if they do?_

The other prince could die!

_... Do you even know his name?_

Not really... Doesn’t it start with a J? Or an R, maybe?

_You’ve been gossiping about someone whose name you don’t even remember._

We aren’t allowed to name them, anyway!

_Not in a positive light. And gossip is hardly a positive thing._

Well, do you know it?

_He’s a Rodreguez. The other twin, remember?_

Ah, yes, Jason, then, right? His sister is terrifying, isn’t she?  _Only if you make her mad._  She’s always mad.

_In more ways than one..._

I wonder who is close enough to learn these things, though...

_They’re just stupid rumors, you know. There’s likely little truth to them, if there’s even that much._

I hear they ran away.

_Where would they go, two princes as well-known as them?_

I hear they arranged it.

_They were both smart boys, weren’t they?_

I hear they wanted to run away together.

_It’s too bad it went this way. Tragic, isn’t it?_

I hear that they’re still alive.

_Unlikely._

Maybe not physically. But if you go down to the forest at night, with a flower from the Queen’s garden, one of the ones our Prince liked, you can hear him laughing.

_He never laughed._  Not around his family, that’s for sure, and not in public.

_Do you think they’re happy, where ever they are?_

I hope so. Our Prince deserves that much, don’t you think? Well, regardless, I wonder what the King and Queen are thinking.

_We don’t have an heir anymore, do we?_

No. We don’t.

Did you hear what they caught the knight and the princess doing yesterday?

_Oh, Heavens help me, not this again._

What do you mean by that?!

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @witchipedia-aus on tumblr!  
> (please leave comments i live for feedback)


End file.
